


Let's Play A Game

by JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Nerve (2016)
Genre: Gen, Memes, Playing Nerve, Swearing, singing Bitch Lasagna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet/pseuds/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet
Summary: Jack was bored ...and out of money.How can he entertain himself and gain some money at the same time?





	Let's Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if some parts sound rushed, I had to rewrite this two times because my computer is a dick.

Life sucks.

Especially life in which you can't die. Your body giving you signs you'll die of starvation when no such thing is possible? Horrible.

To add to the matter, all current Freddy Fazbender locations were closed, but Jack didn't have enough money to start his own, so everything was just boring to him.

Stuck on an eternal quest to 'Save Them'. Who exactly? There were no new victims, right?

Everything right now just reminded him how much life sucks, how boring it is and how damn much he'd want a kebab right now.

He needed to do something, at least for entertainment. Bonus points if it makes him money.

He went to the local library, because it had a computer in it.

"Goodevening, Mr. Kennedy" said the librarian who knew him all too well at this point.

"Yo" was all he threw in response.

He sat in front of the computer and googled 'How to make money fast and easy'.

After half an hour he found a post on the most unrestricted site in the surface web, 4chan, with a downloadable file named 'nerve_play.exe'. The post said 'Want to make money? Love taking dares? Join this game as a player!'.

Jack looked around, checking if surely noone's watching. Through fanfiction-like plot convinience, noone was. So he broke the library rules and downloaded the file.

Before he opened it, he looked around again, just to make sure.

All the people had noses in their boring books, like 'Crusaders Of The Cross' or 'Twilight' or-- wait, was that a loli manga?

So everything's clear. He opened the game. Word 'Nerve' flashed on the screen and 'Watcher or Player' moments after. He chose to be a Player, as that's what the post said. 

'Choose nickname'. He wrote 'OldSport' with no hesitation whatsoever. Jack supposed he missed Dave calling him this. Or Dave in general, honestly. 

Shame he got springlocked, even if he clearly deserved it.

'Start recording?'. He chose to start moments after. The computer's camera startes recording him and the library background.

Zero watchers for now.

Well, that was to be expected, he did just create his account afterall.

After a minute, first watcher joined. He looked mildly-shocked for a split second, but after that he waved his hand shyily at the camera. 

As he did so, two more people joined in.

Just half a minute later, he received his first challange - 'Sing bitch lasagna loudly, here, at the library'. It was for 250$. He accepted it without hesitation.

"Alright, give me 5 minutes of preparation" he said not too loudly so that the whole place doesn't realize he's talking to a camera.

The chat responded 'k, that's fair'.

He hid the tab with the game, made sure it's still recording and then ran off to the restroom.

Only seconds later he was visible walking behind the library's window.

Just two minutes later he was running back into view through the window with... alot of licorice...? As police sirens were faintly hearable, he dropped onto his knees as if he was praying.

He pushed to licerice to... someone and some child hands handed him 3 packages??

Well, anyway, he took them and ran back in the direction he first came from, that'd be the restrooms, that noone knows how he exited.

One more minute of peace ended, when some voice from an unindentified source said

"I don't like you T-series"

Every guest's heads shot up from their books, looking for the voice's source

"Nothing personal, kid"

At that point the guests were either confused, angry or almost laughing

"But I must go all out"

The seven by now watchers were observing and definitively liking what they see.

"Just this once"

And the restroom door was kicked-fucking-open!

"Bobs or vegana, whichever will it be?"

The orange zombie had baggy pants, a t-shirt with the brofist on it and, like, 3 pairs of shady glasses on top of eachother. He was holding a microphone.

"Sit the fuck fown, T-series, I'm here to spill the real tea"

As he said that, he filled a glass with water from the sink and spilled it all on the floor.

"You tryna dethrone me from spot on number one, but 'You India, You Lose', so best think you haven't won"

The librarian tried to lead him away from the place, but Jack stopped her through putting his hand right onto her face.

"When I'm through with you we're gonna be completly fucking done, cause we only just begun"

He took off one pair of glasses, though he still had two more on.

"I'll review you, zero, bye bitch, gone"

'OMG, he totally nailed the challange' one of the 15 viewers typed on the chat.

"So come on, T-series, looking hungry for some drama"

'DARE COMPLETE' flashed on the hidden tab.

"Here, let me serve you bitch lasagna"

As Jack uttered these words, he took a tray of lasagna from the restroom.

"Bitch, lasagna! Bitch, lasagna!" 

He scooped some of the dish by his hand and threw it at the people of the library.

"T-series ain't nothing but a bitch, lasagna!"

That moment police kicked in.

"Bitch, lasagna!"

"Hands up!" the police officer yelled.

"You didn't catch me before and you won't now!" Jack yelled back.

And then he threw rest of the lasagna right onto policeman's face.

The player ran to the computer and turned off the recording and logged himself out of the game. He barely dodged being hit by a taser, but doing a frickin' backflip saved him. And with that he ran out of the library yelling "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME, LOSERS!"

As he left, fireworks FUCKING EXPLODED inside the library. Just for a good measure.

\---------------------

When he was sure the cops lost him, he went to the bank to change his 250$ into money so that he can buy a phone and some food from what's left.

He bought himself a cheap and kinda crappy, but nonetheless phone. 

Then a kebab. 

'Dave liked kebabs... No. He was evil, Jack. He deserved to die. Don't overthink it.' he thought to himself.

After that he took out his phone and started to search for the 4chan post from earlier. He was ready to play again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Nerve today and holy crap, why haven't I before?? This movie is good!
> 
> So yeah, as I watched I KNEW I gotta write someone playing it and after a bit of thought it landed on Old Sport.
> 
> Btw, sorry for bending Nerve's rules a bit. I know it's supposed to be phones only, but starving, jobless, orange zombies don't have smartphones and I just had to make it usable on computers for this story to work.


End file.
